


When Eren speaks German, with a little bit of French

by promisesofhappiness



Series: Ereri oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, fluff at the end, it'a a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren speaks German in bed, Levi gets aroused. Throw some French in, and watch Levi lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Eren speaks German, with a little bit of French

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translator and wrote this in school. so yeah, it's kinda rough

The room was hot and stuffy, but the pair in the bed didn’t seem to mind. They were lost in their own world, a world of red passion and white bliss. The slighter man was standing on his knees on the bed, hands on tanner hips creating bruises that would heel come morning. He tugged the other, their hips meeting with an audible slap, and it made everything much more erotic. The teen moaned under him, incomprehensible, but it was obvious he was urging his partner on, judging by his desperate movements and the wanton moans cutting the thick air.  
"Levi,more"

Levi obeyed and snapped his hips forward, wincing at the burn that resonated in his body. He would definitely feel this in the morning, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop, not now, not ever when he had Eren under him, moaning like this.

"Mehr, ich brauche mehr"

And fuck if this wasn’t arousing. 

"Schneller, Levi, come on"

Levi’s hips stuttered forward and his mind fogged over the arousal he felt. He let a primal moan and bent over Eren’s form, setting an unforgiving pace. It made Eren moan that much harder and tug him down for a sloppy kiss that left them both breathless. But this time Eren couldn’t even speak, only weakly moaning something vaguely sounding as 'ja'.

"Das ist es, continue,putain , there, Levi, je t’aime"

Fuck.

At the sound of Eren fucking speaking french, the same words Levi moaned to him every night, had Levi’s hips snap forward, hitting Eren’s prostate just right, and the teen moaned and arched back, cumming with a wretched moan. Levi rode him through it and kept going, taking in his weak, whispered words and chasing after the sweet oblivion.

He came inside Eren with a moan and fell on his sweaty body.

"je t’aime,aussi , you fool" he whispered, feeling Eren’s hands wrap around his neck.


End file.
